Televisions have become increasingly advanced, providing viewers with ever more control and viewing options. As but one example, electronic program guides (EPG) can be displayed on a TV in response to a command generated by a remote control device, with the EPG showing a channel listing and show descriptions. As another example, TV processors may execute code to control the drivers of TV displays for improving picture presentation, and may also execute backend code for undertaking advanced functionalities.
As understood herein, the code executed by the TV processors may require updating from time to time, and it would be desirable to provide a convenient, simple, and fast way to do so, speed being desired to minimize the chance of interrupted data transmission.